Vegeta's Birthday
by wolfspace
Summary: Sorta a sequal to "Roshi's Bad day". Bulma has decided Vegeta needs a birthday...well lets just say teh prince of saiyans isnt thrilled. That and Trunks gets beat up by panckake syrup.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! all you wonderful people who decided to click on my humble little tale! I just wanted to say thankyou for having a look and that theres more chapters on the way!  
Also: please review so the poor little grey box at the bottom of this page will be fed!Look he's grey with hunger!  
Thant and it makes my day. ^_^  
Thankies! and Enjoy!**

* * *

In Bulma's mind Vegeta had gone out of his way to get her something nice for her birthday, and in Bulma's mind that meant Vegeta finally reached a level of humanity that required a birthday of its own. Granted, he had almost killed Roshi in the process and stolen everything of value the old man owned. But that was okay, the pervert deserved it.  
'Baby steps' she smiled to herself. Washing her new dishes.  
Just then the saiyan prince in came demanding a meal.  
Ignoring him completely she asked " 'Geta? When's your birthday?"  
He scowled at the new nick name and growled "What are you up to woman?" he asked suspiciously  
"_Nothing_! Gees, Vegeta you're so paranoid!" she said indignantly.  
Eyeing her cautiously he said "I don't remember." Hoping it would end the subject for his mate.  
As if!  
"Oh! That's great! Then you can _choose_ a birthday!" She decided for him. "Whens a good day for you?"  
'Woman, please.' Vegeta thought sorely tempted to roll his eyes. On the outside however he _hmpf_ed haughtily and crossed his arms over his chest. Then stomped to the table, waiting for breakfast. Bulma just finished the dishes. And then left the kitchen.  
No breakfast.  
Vegeta was taken aback "Woman! What about my breakfast?!" He called after her.  
A preoccupied Bulma called back calmly "Just fix some cereal for Trunks."  
"WHAT?!" He called outraged. "The Prince of Saiyans doesn't _fix_ anybody anything!"  
"Da-DA!" A shrill voice declared from the doorway. The young boy stumbled toward his traumatized father, climbed the chair next to him and put to chubby (sticky) hands in his father's mane.  
"Watch it brat!" He roared at his son. He'd meant to say something like "Don't pull my hair." But saiyans are creatures of habit, and he was rather fond of his hair.  
"Dada!" The boy repeated dotingly tearing at the mahogany locks. It took everything Vegeta had not to a) blast the child to the next dimension, or, b) give him a hug.  
Conflicting.  
Disentangling his offspring from his mane he roughly shoved the boy into the seat, "I said watch it. Brat."  
Trunks' lower lip quivered dangerously, his eyes getting big and teary. Vegeta was never happier to see his mother in law come and shower the child with grandmotherly kisses and attention "Well hello there Trunks! Who's the cutest little baby ?! You are! Yes you are! Yeas you _aaarre_!" she crooned for a while oblivious of the saiyan prince's withering gaze. Finally satisfied with Trunks's delighted chortling she moved towards the oven.  
She piped happily "Would you like some breakfast Vegeta?" though the answer was obvious  
The prince nodded majestically. Trying to forget the nagging doubt that Bulma was up to something he couldn't do anything to prevent.  
Bunny hummed happily making enough pancakes to feed an army… or just Vegeta and Trunks…same difference. Trunks' had somehow gotten ahold of the syrup and was giggling madly as he tried to slurp it through his nose.  
"Bulma said you're having a birthday soon." Bunny smiled happily.  
"No, I'm not." The price grumbled .But again. He was ignored.  
"Well actually she said you still need an date…. hmm… we need to find out what zodiac sign you are…"  
He wasn't listening either and had turned his attention to Trunks inhaling syrup….  
Bunny stacked more pancakes on their plates and mused out loud "We can't do next Wednesday because I'm busy then…or Friday since Bulma has the big board meeting… Oh! And then it won't be Gemini any more…oh well you're not a Gemini any way."  
"Obviously! " He barked, panic creeping down his spine as he realized Trunks was choking on the syrup. Bunny was oblivious. "Yes... I know… what do _you think_ you are?"  
The boy was turning blue. Vegeta was turning white.  
With a shower of golden droplets, Trunks gasped a lungful of oxygen. Tears of shock now gathering in his eyes big toddler eyes.  
"Saiyan!" Vegeta roared trying to cover up the fact that he almost passed out from fear. How could his son drown in less than a half inch of liquid Sugar!? Trunks' attention was now turned to his snot and syrup covered pancakes. Vegeta was to relieved to be revolted.  
"No silly! What _sign_!" Bunny giggled, missing the whole incident.  
Realizing he wouldn't shake Bunny he answered "What the most powerful?"  
Bunny looked pensive "They all have specialties but I suppose …hmm… Taurus are very determined …Scorpio maybe.. or…Oh! I know a _Leo_. But then… Scorpio..."  
Cutting across his mate's mother he growled "Scorpio." Mostly to end the conversation and because "Scorpio" was fun to say.  
Bunny frowned "Huh… well… no. I'm sorry Vegeta you're really more of a Leo. That'll put the earliest date on Saturday…but I have something the too…oh well, I'll just tell Bulma to put it on Monday next week, that way there'll be more time to invite guest!" she said piling pancakes on Vegeta's plate and dancing out of the room.  
Vegeta scowled at his son. "This. Is. Your. Fault."  
"Dada!" the boy chirped swinging his hands back at Vegeta's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The day came where Vegeta woke up and realized something very rudimentary: The easiest way to avoid Bulma's wrath and his supposed birthday was to train in the GR until it collapsed on him again and he fell into a coma.  
Unfortunately for him, that day was his assigned birth day. So it cam eto pss that when the prince stalked past _her_ in the morning, clad in his skintight training shorts and tennis shoes, Bulma looked up from her cereal and said sweetly "V-chan where are you going?!"  
_V-chan?! _The prince stopped in his tracks and stared at her "What?" he breathed outraged.  
Bulma rolled her eyes "I said! _Where are you going_?"  
"Training." Growled dangerously… _V-chan?! How- how-_dare_ she!_  
"No." she stated matter o' factly, returning her concentration to her breakfast.  
"_HOW DARE YOU_-" he started into his usual rant about royalty, saiyans and the correct way to address his majesty.  
Bulma raised a dangerous eyebrow at her husband and cut across him softly "Vegeta. You will be at the party today."  
He made a defiant growling noise.  
"No really… I invited _all your friends_. And you will be there to cut the cake… after that I don't really care..."  
The prince considered this…. First off, he had no friends so it would be a family affair…acceptable… How long could cutting a cake take?... two minutes maximum…less than half that long to eat it…  
"Fine. But I won't do anything else! You hear me?!" he bellowed menacingly and stalked of.  
"VEGETA!" she yelled commandingly.  
"WHAT NOW WOMAN!" he thundered.  
"You. Will. Not. Train. Before. The. Party!"  
"Why _the hell_ NOT!" he demanded clenching his fists.  
She gave him a "_du_h" look "You'll lock yourself in until it explodes again…"

Hours passed and Vegeta did train…in the yard… not for lack of trying to use the GR but his oh-so-clever-mate had sabotaged it, ensuing in a heated argument which ended with a banishment to the sofa indefinitely unless he started behaving. He mentioned he could force her to share his bed but she just raised the famous eyebrow…he shut up after that…  
At 3:03 P.M. he had demolished most of the gardens, razed a warehouse and hadn't managed to break a sweat, much less get a good work out… "Damn you woman…" he muttered preforming his 1483 pushup. As he fantasized about strangling Kakarott or training Trunks into an ultimate warrior or finally winning an argument with his mate or another Vegeta-ish fancies, Bulma walked up to him from behind, her foot step muffled by the grass and his refusal to concentrate on anything but his training and thoughts.  
"Hey hun! It's time."  
He leaped to his feet startled, before he could think; he had her pinned against a nearby wall.  
"Woman." He hissed angrily, not sure whether it was because she snuck up on him or because he almost killed her. "Don't. Disrupt. My. Training."  
She scoffed wiggling out of his grip "Yeah, sure. Also you need a shower." With a casual flick of her fingers she directed him into the direction of the showers, picking her way across the theater of war that was once her lawn.  
Half scoffing, half sighing he walked to the shower, and stayed there…no reason to hurry… she might forget…hmm-hmm…  
"VEGETA GET YOUR BUM OUT HERE!" she yelled far to soon for his taste, the she added as an afterthought "AND GET DRESSED!" remembering he had walked into the living room stark-naked just to spite her. Bunny's nose bled for an hour.  
Going slow enough to annoy the hell out of Bulma he dried of and got dressed. _At least it's not pink_… he though sourly. He exited the bathroom and before he could even consider an escape route he was dragged into the living room.  
The room was dark, so much even his saiyan senses could not pick out what was in it. "It's a bit dim." He stated slightly perplexed but covering it up in his usual air of annoyance.  
He could practically feel Bulma roll her eyes "Then turn on the lights!"  
With an intuitive sense of dread, he reached for the switch.  
The lights turned on and Vegeta almost died of shock. "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEGETA!_" a chorus of voices blared, accompanied by the honk of party horns and a shower of confetti. In the split second Vegeta counted: Krillin, Roshi, Turtle, Piccolo, Gohan, Chi-chi, Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Bunny, Mr. Briefs, Trunks, Puar, Oolong, Yansharoby, Chaotzu and Kakarott…  
"Happy birthday sweetie.." Bulma beamed.  
"Huh." He squeaked.  
Not knowing what else to do… he tuned of the light and made a run for it.

* * *

**A/N: But wait theres more!**  
** there will be _at least_ one more chapeter... so stay tumned for the next chapter of Vege-ta's- Birthday!**  
** ... sory I couldnt resisit... Thank you all for reviewing! I probably wouldnt have wrote any more if you hadn't!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be excited?" a confused Goku asked the silent, dark room.  
Piccolo growled (still a little miffed Gohan had dragged him here).  
Gohan sighed, "I don't think he knows _how_."  
"I guess that explains it…" Goku said pensively.  
Bulma's outline was vaguely visible against the door way and it was not a happy sight "Oh! That _moron_! I go through all that trouble…." She ranted turning from the room, leaving everybody in the dark.  
Bunny -ever the perfect hostess- giggled cheerily and said "Oh well… He'll come round… honey won't you turn on the lights." She cooed at her husband who obliged wondering if this could somehow be salvaged with or without Vegeta.

Somewhere on the other side of Capsule Crop Compound:  
Vegeta sat on a knocked over wall of the warehouse, he demolished earlier.  
To be fair it had not been the horde of people in his living room, or the sudden yelling and explosion of colorful paper bits (though that did grate his nerves somewhat) that sent him running...  
It was the piñata.  
He heard Bulma clamber up the side of the rubble, swearing and grunting the whole way.  
"What is it now woman." He growled staring off into space.  
"You know dam well what I want!" she snarled ferociously "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"Hn." He grunted trying to distract himself from where his thoughts seemed to be determined to go… he almost shuddered at the memories.  
Bulma was now diving into a raging monologue "I mean, I _worked hard _on this! I did this _for_ _you_ Vegeta! LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"  
He glanced at his mate wondering if there was any way to escape this situation without explaining himself… he came up uncharacteristically blank "Just take those _things _down." … so he didn't actually know what a piñata is _called_. But Bulma, being one of the smartest people on the planet and having the exceedingly rare ability to tolerate the prince, not to mention a saiyan bond, knew what he meant "The piñatas? Seriously?"  
"Hn."  
"Uh… Vegeta… did you get knocked on the head?"  
"In the course of my life… several times." he growled.  
"…. You're not telling me something." She deduced settling down next to him.  
'_Woman…_' he thought mentally rolling his eyes '_If I told you half the things I don't you'd need mental rehabilitation.'_ "Hn." He grumbled.  
"Oh… it's one of _those_ things…" deducing it had something to do with his past… though how a piñata could make the tough, proud, stubborn, laugh-in-the-fface-of-death, prince-of-all-pains-in-the-ass flee like a startled kitten was beyond her.  
She'd just have to pry it out of him.  
Scooting closer she purred "Come on, 'Geta… just tell me what's up?"  
Dead, stony silence… and he would have gotten away with it if his mate wasn't- as afore mentioned- extremely intelligent and very slightly psychic thanks to their bond…. as it was she got to share his flash back:

'_If I time this right I might not even have to talk to Freiza'. A much younger Vegeta thought as he prowled the halls of Freiza's ship after his latest planet purging… he was still shaking slightly and his gloves were drenched in thin green-ish blood. 'I don't want to report... Napa can do it… Freiza never "plays" with him…' The young boy's stomach churned at the thought. He was almost at his quarters when his scouter beeped urgently. "Vegeta your presence is required on the observatory." A voice crackled coldly over the inter com .  
"Yessir." The boy said mechanically redirecting his steps towards Freiza.  
He took a deep breath before entering making sure he wasn't trembling any more… only his tail still quivered slightly but that was easily covered up by wrapping it around his waist… 'and presto!' He thought walking into the motion sensor range, letting the door glide open for him. He entered the observatory. Instead of the usual terrified silence, Vegeta had come to expect of this room he was greeted by the bustling sound of a celebration. Vegeta had just enough time to spot Napa flirting with a waitress before Freiza saw him.  
"Ah! If it isn't everybody's favorite prince!" the alien crowed maliciously "Tell me Vegeta, how was your purging today? Well, I hope. I thought you were a bit slow on that final blow… "and on and on and on Freiza went until Vegeta was nothing but a raw nerve, waiting to explode. "You shouldn't disappoint so Vegeta." The alien purred finally, knowing he had Vegeta to a point.  
To everybody's amazement Vegeta kept it together, no outburst, no show. Just a "Yessir." Through gritted teeth and balled fists.  
Freiza blinked, disappointed at the lack of response… then he grinned "Vegeta lets play a game…"  
For the rest of the evening, _he _was a piñata  
Clawed and beaten brutally until his gust literally started leaking out like candy.  
The next thing he remembered was the healing tank… months and months of healing tanks…  
_

A shocked and terrified gasp brought him out of his flashback/nightmare. "Vegeta! That's ho-horib-" she couldn't bring herself to say it. He snapped his head away from her "Hn."  
"No Vegeta you can't just walk around carrying these memories!"  
"THE HELL I CANT!" he roared at her "It's none of your concern! You had no right to be in my head! You foolish-"  
He was cut off by a sharp smack to the face from his mate… that was a first…  
She was outraged, matching his temper like a pro "_The hell _it's not! I'm your wife Vegeta! I'm the mother of your child and I love you! So don't you go telling me what's _not_ my business!" She was so furious her hair actually started to stand on end, bristling. He was taken aback, by her forcefulness… and very slight… ok… _really_ turned on, but he was still banished to the sofa so he minded his manners. "You lock me out. Push me away. Or run, _every chance you get_." She ranted, her face a snarling mask, not giving him the opportunity to object. "If you had the _guts_-  
He finally got a word in, he had something important to say "Woman-"  
She kept going "to just talk about it -  
"Woman!"  
"LET ME FINISH!"  
"WOMAN!"  
"What?"  
"You're going to fall."  
"What?" …. _what?_!  
… the edge of the concrete she was sitting on gave way.

_Fast forward, five minutes_.  
Bulma: slightly dusty.  
Vegeta: scowling.  
Bulma huffed majestically as Vegeta finally put her down. "You did that on purpose!" she accused.  
"Hn." He thought it would have been a good idea, which sadly escaped him. He didn't object.  
Bulma shook her head angrily "Let's just go." She growled  
"Take down the bloody-"  
"YES! Yes! Fine, whatever! Gees Geta! Calm down!"  
"And stop calling me-"  
"Oh I'm sorry _Prince_ Geta!" she giggled and started dragging Vegeta to the party… It was in this precise moment Vegeta promised himself for the one million six hundred forty eighth time he would get around to blowing this planet up… someday…  
Until then he would endure.

_Flash forward another five minutes.  
_"Hey! Vegeta! Sorry we didn't mean to scare you!" a cheery Goku said around a mouth of cake.  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta gasped. "Me? Scared? Of you?!" his vision ran red "_HOW ADRE YOU!_!"  
He charged at Goku.  
"Wha..?" Goku asked surprised, as two hundred pounds (A/N: about-ish?) of angry saiyan rammed him head first in the gut. Half a second later there was a Goku shaped hole in the wall "Hey Vegeta! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Goku complained companionably, his eyes already lighting up at the prospect of a fight. Vegeta hurled himself out through the new wall ""Com'ere Kakarott! I'm going to wring your stupid neck!"  
Chichi said something along the lines of "NO! NO FIGHTING!"  
and Bulma said something along the lines of "VEGETA! I'm GOING TO SEND YOU _STRAIGHT TO HELL_! YOU HEAR! BASTARD!"  
Bunny said something like "More tea anybody?"  
Piccolo and Gohan though sparring was a good idea and joined in.  
Trunks thought there were a lot of pretty lights… especially around his Daddy "Da-Da! Goooo…" which is toddler and means 'Father, please be careful, I think you are about to be ground into the earth.' And Vegeta was… and then Goku… and then Piccolo… and by then Vegeta was back on his feet and Gohan got to meet the ground face first... etc. etc. etc.

_Flash-forward some couple hours.  
_The need for food finally won out between the three of the saiyans and Piccolo was busy regenerating broken limbs, so the fight died down.  
After that more food was consumed than most people eat in a life time and things went as smoothly as could as could possibly be hoped with Vegeta … that is, there were a few explosions, the living room suffered a burning death and Goku and Vegeta only tried to sneak in a another fight five times.  
Bulma thought it went rather well.  
When everybody had left.  
Bulma sighed contently "Well that went better than I hoped for." She said waving chichi and co. as they zipped of on the nimbus.  
"You're kidding right woman?" Vegeta asked, unexpectedly from behind her.  
She jumped a little. "Oh! Hey!"  
"Hn." He grunted watching the Son family disappear.  
Bulma smiled "Nope! It really went better than I thought it would." She grinned  
For the one million six hundred forty eighth time Vegeta doubted his mates sanity. "Hn."  
"You know what would make this day _even better_." She purred seductively.  
She had his complete attention… _please say sex, please say sex_… she could almost hear his thoughts.  
"If you'd tell me when your _actual_ birthday is." She smirked.  
His face fell "Hn."  
She rolled her eyes "Oh com'on Geta…"  
He had an-in his opinion- a brilliant idea "I don't just hand out information." It was his turn to smirk.  
She gasped "You little…"  
"Deal or no deal?" he growled tantalizingly.  
She blushed scarlet "FINE!"  
"In your calendar it would be; October 27."  
Bunny chose that moment to appear "OH! So you're a Sagittarius! How nice! We'll have another party then!"  
Vegeta's blood froze.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this story… been really busy…  
Any way's thanks to everybody who reviewed. It meant the world to me! We writers live for the feedback you know.  
And an extra giant _THANK YOU_! To jorgecr72 for sending me Vegeta's _actual_ birthday.  
Bunny and I appreciate it!


End file.
